Idealism
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: female OC/Gunter. The incident of Gunter's divination during one of Yuuri's absence causes Undine (OC) to talk to Gunter, and they examine why Yuuri is so important to him. More of a character exploration.


"Your husband is going crazy, do something!" not only was the unusually composed and stoic Gwendal yelling, he probably would have grabbed Undine if it wasn't for her gender.

"He'll calm down in a few minutes." Undine said simply as she continued to arrange the flowers in the office. "Lord Gwendal, it is not as if you haven't seen this before."

"But the whole castle reeks of…of whatever he is using!"

"It'll go away in a few minutes. Beside, Gunter is actually still fairly calm when he uses divination. You should only worry if he is calm when he should be calm."

"Can't you do anything?" this was all but clenched out like a curse.

"And what do you wish me to do?" Undine asked back calmly. "Shut him in our room until we hear news of his majesty's latest activity? Or ties his hand up so he can't continue his divination?"

"I don't care what. Just stop him!"

"As I asked- how do I do that?"

"I know that you can do it." Gwendal clenched out. "So do it."

Then, he left with a loud slam of the door even as his hand seemed to be knitting something only he could see.

It seemed that Gunter might have gone a bit too far since even Gwendal is this upset. Therefore, maybe she should interfere slightly.

Just a little bit…

* * *

It was not hard to find her husband, although her belief that it was due to her affection and long years with him would be questioned on this occasion. After all, the ingredients he used for his divination made his whereabouts very clear.

She herself did not mind seeing him worried like this. As she told Gwendal, it was more alarming when he was not.

When he becomes calm, it was because he has become resigned to all that he would do. It was when he chooses to see all aspects of reality.

Perhaps the smokes were a way to prevent this.

"His majesty would be alright." She said as she entered. "After all, is he not the one that freed this curse of millenniums?"

Unlike the others, he did not continue his crazed behaviour. Undine was not fully sure at whether she should celebrate the fact that he would reveal his true self, or mourn the fact that he was forced to face reality.

"Yes, but I am worried." Gunter said, he spoke it slowly and deliberately, instead of uttering it in panic. "After all…"

"I know. He is your hope. Your idealism." She said gently as she guided him to sit by her.

To almost all of the world, Gunter was one who was separated from reality. He could see what was happening, yet there was this thin barrier that prevented him from being fully exposed.

They did not realise that this barrier was only created because he has seen too much and did not wish to see anymore.

A world where families kill one another in order to rule; a world where survival was luck- it was not enough to just walk over the corpse of those who they killed.

The ruler he saw was a woman who did not wish for this burden that she never asked. He could sympathise with her, but yet she disappointed him: she would not change anything. What happened to him could occur again.

"So I created this foolish dream of there being a King that would be different- an idealised dream. To be honest…despite how much I praise his majesty, I was one of the one most surprised at him being like this."

"Because in many level, his majesty is a miracle." She chuckled. "No matter what, I am grateful that he can cause you to be like this. Therefore, I am sure that he would be fine."

* * *

Luckily, Yuuri returned with both Conrad and Wolfram. What happened was really nothing severe- perhaps the best way was to say that it was really because the said king was still a young man, so he simply charged without thinking.

"See Gunter, there is no need to worry." Undine said merrily as she folded her arms over her husband, so that he would finally release his hold on Yuuri.

"Boys will be boys, but your majesty, please do think a bit more." Undine said, her tone like an indulgent mother or aunt. "I don't like seeing Gunter so upset."

Laughing sheepishly, Yuuri muttered some sort of an apology. However, he suddenly felt a bit nervous. Perhaps it was the way that the other was smiling at him.

"But Undine, there was no need for anyone to worry so." Conrad said and Yuri noticed that his smile was actually a bit different, as it was actually a bit strained. "After all, didn't everything turn out well?"

"That is so. Come, Gunter, let us go." Undine smiled at Yuuri once more and this time, there was definitely an edge to her smile. "I think his majesty has learnt his lesson."

It was very easy to translate her smile: do not upset him again.

After all, Yuuri was Gunter's hope, so she did not want to see him having to lose it again.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I am probably being radical with an OC but I thought, why not? __As I said, this __is more of an exploration on Gunter's character. __I feel that Gunter is like this when Yuuri is involved due to the fact that Yuuri can make him be idealistic. I feel that the real Gunter is actually quite a contradictory character; he is a skilled fighter who hates fighting. Even though some has accused him of not knowing the truth due to not fighting I think it i__s the opposite. __My own take is that his past is quite dar__k and he has gone through much worse, and it is Yuuri that can let him forget all of this._

_As for the OC, she is called Undine and I actually gave her and Gunter quite a past, although I doubt I'll ever write it out as a multi-chapters story. But I had this oneshot and I suddenly thought, why not put it up?_


End file.
